


Five more minutes

by NeoPG



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoPG/pseuds/NeoPG
Summary: Haruki wakes up first and can’t resist to watch his still sleeping boyfriend.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Five more minutes

The first rays of sunlight made their way into the bedroom to greet the two sleeping men. Haruki heard their call and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and then turned his back to the window. Thereby, he looked directly into the face of his boyfriend. ‚My boyfriend.‘ he thought and including to the warm feeling in his chest, a gentle smile spread across his face. Akihiko still seemed to walk in the land of dreams. His chest slowly rise and fell. He was completely relaxed. Haruki could see this in his face as well. 

But suddenly, he registered a movement. Akihiko nibbled on his lower lip. Haruki almost squeaked and put one hand onto his mouth to suppress any noise. That looks just too cute. He had seen this before when they were friends and Akihiko once slept on his sofa. He couldn't resist at that time and had to take pictures of him. But he does not have these pictures anymore. After their "fight" he had deleted all pictures of Akihiko. He wanted to forget him and continue his life without him. But he forgot at that time that his heart already belonged to this man and it resisted with all its strength to give up on him. At that time he called his heart a traitor. Today he was infinitely grateful to it for the love that now enriched his life. He could not remember ever having been so happy.

And with these thoughts he watched his boyfriend a little longer. ‚Maybe I should take some pictures.‘ Usually his smartphone was on the nightstand. But it was not there. He did not want to get up to search for it. Firstly, because he didn't want to wake up Akihiko and secondly, because it was so nice and comfortable in their bed. So he was lying back down and looked at his boyfriend a little longer. His gaze travelled from his face down to his arm. He loves his arms. Not only were they beautiful to look at, but it was his also his favorite place to be. There was no other place where he felt so comfortable and secure as in Akihiko's arms.

Haruki had to think of a proverb. 'Home is where the heart is.' In that case, his heart lies in Akihiko's arms. He had to giggle at this corny thought. The feeling to be even closer to his boyfriend and to touch him became even stronger. He didn't want to wake him up, so he gently caressed his arm with his finger. Akihiko sighed. Haruki pulled his hand back and looked at his face again. His fingertips were still tingling from the contact with Akihiko's skin.

He waited a moment to see if Akihiko would wake up. But he seemed as relaxed as before. That was enough for Haruki to slowly approach him. He moved very close to his face and laid his lips gently on Akihiko’s. The only difficult part was to get away from him again. So he placed another kiss on his lips. Fascinated by Akihiko's lips, he forgot for a moment that he was still sleeping. And this time he was moving. Since Haruki was so close to his face, he could perceive every little movement. From the eyebrows, which briefly contracted, to the nose, which he curled for a second and the eyelids, which slowly lifted and revealed the rich green of his eyes.

"Good morning Aki." Haruki said softly and smiled. "Hmmmh ... good morning." Akihiko replied, still half asleep. "Sorry for waking you up." Haruki added with a repentant look. "I can think of no better way to wake up than from your kiss. So unfortunately, I can't accept your apology." Akihiko replied and couldn't help but grin. Haruki rolled his eyes but his rosy cheeks betrayed his embarrassment. "How about a coffee as compensation?" Tried Haruki as a distraction. "Hmm... sounds good. But maybe later." Akihiko replied. "We could go to the little cafe around the corner and have breakfast." Suggested Haruki. "We could also stay in bed a little longer." Replied Akihiko, who was now lying on his back, stretching with relish. 

"How much longer do you want to stay in bed?" Haruki wanted to know. "Only five more minutes." Akihiko suggested and looked up to Haruki with big puppydog eyes. "Okay, five minutes. Then we'll have coffee." Haruki agreed. Akihiko beamed and stretched his arms out to Haruki. Without hesitation, Haruki let himself sink into the arms of his boyfriend and snuggled up to his chest. If he was honest, the coffee could wait even longer. Because at that moment, there was no place where he would rather be. With that thought and a smile on his lips he fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it:-)


End file.
